The Return Of Xanadu Part 2
The Return Of Xanadu Part 2 is the second half of the 2 part episode of season 11 and the 228th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Previously on Code Lyoko................. Franz Hopper was working on finding it until he saw Xana activating a tower on Lyoko and he was wondering what was Xana up to this time. Xana was making another Replika which was actually Xanadu which wasn't seen since season 5 and now this time Xana was using it as a next sector and making it as his new home since our heroes already took over Sector 5 after season 4. Franz Hopper called Jeremy and the others at once and told them to come to the factory to see what Xana is doing as they came they were watching Xana making another Sector and it was a very similar place that they they haven't seen for 6 years. It was Xanadu Xana was now using it as his new home since our warriors took over Sector 5 and are using it as their base for the Skidbladnir. Jeremy remembered something that he and the others did a long time ago with the Desert and Ice Replika's he had remembered that he had Aelita inserted Code: Chimera into the main towers of the Replika's and he decided to tell Franz Hopper about it which he was shocked but loved the idea that Jeremy brought up, meanwhile back on Xanadu the others saw what Xana was doing as he was making it he soon saw the warriors and sended monsters after them Here is part 2..................... Meanwhile on Xanadu Aelita was at the tower and she soon entered it and was about to go inside and as the others battled with the monsters while Aelita was about go in the main tower suddenly she couldn't go in as Xana had put a virus inside of her and both Franz and Jeremy saw what was happening and Aelita asked why couldn't she go in the tower. Jeremy told her that Xana did this before when they were on the Mountain Replika trying to free Sissi a month ago. Jeremy told her that the tower doesn't know her any longer and after figuring out what Xana did Jeremy and Franz told the others about it. Everyone was shocked and asked if she could get inside of the tower but it will take time to get through the virus that Xana planed inside of the tower. Jeremy and Franz had to work on how to get through the virus that Xana put inside the main tower, while everyone was on Xanadu fighting the monsters still and they still kept coming and coming by Xana. Our heroes were battling them still and Jeremy and Franz told them to come back right away, Ulrich was wondering why he also asked that would it be too easy just get rid of the virus that Xana putted in the tower. Franz said that it will take a long time to get it because Xana was ahead and he's a virus and Franz Hopper was only human so human wouldn't win that easy. Soon everyone got back into the Skid and soon they all left Xanadu as the monsters were still blasting them as they left and they came back to the factory, Franz had to explain about what was going on. Franz soon told the others on what was going on and he also told them that Xana is using Xanadu for something and he wasn't liking it so he and Jeremy told them that they were gonna stay at the factory all night to see what Xana is up to with the return of Xandu. Meanwhile on Lyoko Xana was making sure that Xanadu was never destroyed by making a battle station that will even be more powerful then the first death star. Trivia